The Boyfriend
by anime mistress
Summary: What will Yamato think after he finds out his brother is creeping around with Mimi? Takimi/Mimato warning!!
1. Default Chapter

  
  
Disclaimer:This is my first Takimi (Takeru/Mimi) fic. I do prefer Takari...I support it   
completely...it's just that I wanted to try something different...something unique that only a   
few talented writers had the courage to write. Please for God's sakes, if you don't like this   
couple and hate it as much as I hate Sorato (and you will never know how much I hate that couple),   
then don't read it. It's as simple as that! Hello? If you are that stupid to read something you   
don't like then in my opinion that is truly stupid. I do not own digimon. This fic is kind of   
dedicated to my fave (and only one I know of) Takimi writer Robster80. It really doesn't matter   
if he doesn't read this, it's still dedicated to him. Contains lime...still not enough to be a  
lemon. Here goes...  
  
  
  
  
The Boyfriend  
  
  
"Hello? Takeru, are you listening to me...at all?" Mimi asked, grabbing his shirt and shaking him. Takeru looked at her, snapping out of his daydreamy state. Mimi stopped and smiled at him.   
  
"Sorry about that Meems...I was thinking about school..." Takeru said, smiling at her. Actually,   
he was thinking about his name...how she always called him Takeru instead of 'TK' like everyone   
else called him. The name Takeru just made him feel...older...for some strange reason. He loved   
it though. Mimi made him feel like he was a man and not just another one of those kids. Mimi   
laughed and hit him. Takeru stared at her confused.  
  
"Hey! What are you laughing at?" he asked.  
  
"How can you think about school in summer break?" she asked. Takeru watched her smiling facial   
expression, he watched her hair fall to her side, so perfectly, moving from side to side. He   
wanted so much to touch it, touch her face...hold her...  
  
"Takeru!? You're doing it again," Mimi said, looking straight into his eyes. He continued to   
stare at her mesmerized. He gently moved her hair to the back of her head, his expression turning   
serious. Mimi bit her her bottom lip nervously. Takeru put his hands on her face and kissed her.   
Mimi felt weak in the knees. If she got up she knew she would instantly fall back down.  
  
When he pulled away, he stared at her apologetically. He moved away from her on the couch and put   
his face in his hands. Mimi licked her lips and sat perfectly still where she was.  
  
"Shoot...I'm sorry..." Takeru said, muffling his voice in his hands.  
  
"Well...um...maybe I should go," Mimi said, grabbing her purse. Takeru nodded and got up. He went to the door with her and opened it.  
  
"Mimi...I am really sorry...I didn't mean for that to happen...I don't know what's going on with   
me...I'm sor--" Takeru said, scratching the back of his head. Mimi grabbed the front of his shirt   
and kissed him. He kissed her back pushing her up against the open door, closing it.  
  
She was two years older than him. Yet, he fell for her so suddenly. He was always told to fall in   
love with someone who is the same as him. Meaning, same interests, same backgrounds, same age...  
but Takeru didn't want that. He wanted someone new, exciting, different...he wanted a woman...not   
a girl. And Mimi was that woman.  
  
There was once a time when he didn't want this kind of girl. He wanted what everyone wanted for   
him, he wanted to be with Hikari. But when he did, he ended up getting hurt...by her and himself.   
Until Mimi saved him.   
  
  
~Flashback~  
  
  
I can't live anymore...she was my life, the only reason I was put on Earth for...was to love her   
and have her by my side...I need her...please take me Lord for there is no more use for me in   
this world, Takeru said to himself as he stood in the pouring rain outside his home. It was   
midnight and everyone was in their homes by that time since it was past curfew. Takeru didn't   
care. He just wanted to end it now...  
  
But he had ruined a perfect suicide...he called Mimi, his trusting friend, the one he told   
everything to since he had lost Hikari, to tell her he was leaving this world. At first she   
didn't know what he was talking about, then it hit her. Takeru was doing what she had told him   
wasn't a way to solve his problems. She had grown to love Takeru...not as a brother, but as a   
lover. She didn't know how it happened but it just did, over the few weeks she spent with him.   
Everyone had thought she would go for someone her own age or someone older, they never thought   
she would choose Yamato's 'baby' brother. She didn't know what she would do in life knowing he   
had done this to himself without doing a thing about it.  
  
She quickly ran out of her house right after he hung up and started for his house. She thought   
she got there too late but...when she walked towards the residence, he had just started walking   
out of it. She shouted his name and ran after him. He saw her and tried to outrun her...but over   
the years in the digital world of running away from evil digimon, she could not be outran by the   
fastest girl in school. She was glad she had been a chosen digidestined...or else she wouldn't   
have met all the wonderful people there...and learned about different things...  
  
"Takeru! What the hell are you trying to do?" she asked as she jumped and grabbed onto his leg.   
He tried to squiggle away without an answer, but Mimi kept her hold on him. Usually she would   
show her complaining self and pout about her dress getting all muddy, but this time, she didn't   
care what side of her showed.  
  
"Leave me alone Tachikawa! Why don't you go back to your stupid big mansion and sleep in your   
stupid silk sheets! I don't need you to tell me what to do!!" he yelled. Those words hurt Mimi   
more than anything has ever hurt her in her life. But she was also angry, if she let her anger   
out, she could save him.  
  
"Look Takaishi. If you think you can just talk to me like that you are so wrong! How dare you say   
something like that when I don't even have silk sheets!? I have cotton!" she yelled in fake anger.   
Takeru thought he would start cracking up, but didn't, Mimi just saw a glimpse of a smile. But he   
turned and got away from her. She ran after him and jumped on his back. Takeru was so surprised   
he fell over.  
  
"Mimi...why are you doing this?" he asked, lying on the muddy grass. Mimi breathed deeply from   
the running and didn't answer. She stood up. She grabbed the knife Takeru was holding and pulled   
him up and led him back to his house.  
  
"You idiot! How can you do that after all we've talked about? Did you seriously think about what   
you were getting yourself into?" Mimi asked disappointed in him. Takeru looked down at his feet.   
His hair was completely soaked, dripping onto the white carpet. Before Takeru could answer, Mimi   
grabbed him and gave him a tight hug. She started sobbing and telling him she would do the same   
if she hadn't caught him today. Takeru was shocked. He had never known someone else was out there   
who thought he was needed in this world. He thought Hikari...was the only reason he had loved in   
the first place.  
  
"M-Mimi...I--" Takeru started.  
  
"Just don't talk...don't talk..." Mimi said, still not letting go of her hold on him.  
  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
  
When Takeru pulled away once again, he kept his hands on the door, staring at her longingly. Mimi   
stared back, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him into another deep kiss.  
  
Suddenly the phone rang, scaring the two out of each other's arms. Takeru laughed softly and   
walked over to the phone.  
  
"Just the phone..." he said, smiling at Mimi. She nodded, leaning against the door. Takeru picked   
up the phone. "Hello?"  
  
There was no answer.  
  
"Hello?" Takeru asked again.  
  
"Um..hi! Can...I talk to TK?" a small familiar voice asked. Takeru's heart nearly broke.  
  
"Who may I ask this is?" he said coldly, knowing exactly who it was.  
  
"This-this is K-Kari." she stuttered.  
  
"Ah, Miss Kamiya, why may I ask are you calling...me? Of all people?" Takeru asked rudely. Hikari   
was speechless. The last time Takeru had sounded like this, he was talking to Black Wargreymon.   
He sounded so hateful and angry. Now she was getting a taste of this side of him. She closed her   
eyes. She couldn't begin to imagine how she hurt Takeru.  
  
"I wanted to...um...--" before she finished, she hung up, keeping her hand on the phone after she   
put it down.   
  
Takeru slowly hung up the phone, the sound of her voice was still lingering his ears. He thought   
he got over her...but only when he had something else to do. He then suddenly when he was   
starting to believe that, she calls him. Making him hurt all over again...but Mimi was here...  
  
Why had Hikari called him when she knew, absolutely knew, that he didn't want to talk to her, see   
her, or think about her? It had hurt him too much and he just wanted to get rid of it.  
  
"Takeru...?" Mimi asked staring at him brokenhearted, just seeing him this sad.  
  
"She...wanted to...borrow my notes for class..." Takeru lied. He then showed her another smile   
and walked up to her.  
  
"Are you all right?" she asked.  
  
"Of course I am...since you're here," he said, his smile was enough to make any girl fall in love   
with him.  
  
"Takeru..." Mimi said, touching his face lovingly. Takeru pulled her close to him, kissing her   
intensely, bringing her down the couch. She laid down, pulling Takeru down on top of her,   
unbottoning his shirt.  
  
"I want you..." Takeru whispered in her ear as he moved his hand up her skirt.   
  
"Takeru...I can't..." Mimi whispered, thinking about her boyfriend...yes, boyfriend. Takeru   
gently undid the skirt she was wearing and continued to move his hands through her body.  
  
******  
  
"Hikari...what are you doing up so late?" Taichi asked his little sister. She looked up at him   
and hid the phone behind her back.  
  
"Um...Taichi!! What are you doing up so late?" she asked, returning her brother's question.  
  
"I heard someone talking...thought mom was home from that seminar. So...what do you have behind   
your back?" Taichi asked suspiciously.  
  
"It's...nothing...I have nothing behind my back," Hikari said, leaning back against the chair she   
was sitting on. Taichi walked closer to her and carried her off the chair. Hikari kicked and   
playfully punched Taichi as he put her down on her bed. He picked up the telephone and held it to   
her.  
  
"A phone? Why were you hiding a phone from me? I mean a phone!?"  
  
"I...don't know..." Hikari said to her brother.  
  
"Who did you call? You called Takeru didn't you? Hikari I told you to stay away from him!" Taichi   
scolded her. Hikari backed up into her bed and kept her eyes to the sheets. She didn't want to   
look at Taichi's angry expression.  
  
"I'm sorry...I just...missed him I guess..."  
  
"You missed him? You were the one who dumped him...look, I don't want him to hate me, since   
Yamato and I are friends and he and I are friends. I don't want to lose his friendship when he   
starts talking to me about you...'cause you know how I get when people talk about the people I   
love."  
  
"I know Taichi..."  
  
"Then I don't want you to talk to him...I don't want him hurting...since you hurt him bad   
Hikari..." Taichi said sitting down on her bed. She nodded regretfully.  
  
"I know I did...I can't believe I did it. I was just scared. I was scared about our   
relationship...since it was getting so deep...I was scared that if we went any deeper, I might   
hurt him in the process and I wouldn't have the heart to face that...so I just ended it...I went   
with Daisuke."  
  
"Daisuke!? What!? How can you do that?" Taichi asked disappointedly. Hikari shook her head. She   
looked as though she were going to cry. Taichi wrapped his arm around her and hugged her.  
  
"I didn't mean to..." she whispered.  
  
"I know...I know Hikari..." Taichi whispered to her.  
  
******  
  
Takeru picked Mimi up from the couch and walked over to his bed. When he got there, he gently put   
her down, moving his body swiftly on top of hers. Mimi looked at him, yearning for him, she   
wanted him to do as he pleased with her. She instantly forgot about her boyfriend and moved her   
hands down to his jeans, unzipping it open. Takeru stared at her, his expression excited.   
  
Mimi shook her head and let go of Takeru, she rolled away from him.  
  
"Takeru, I have a boyfriend. I can't do this with you," she said, regretting it fully. She loved   
Takeru, more than she loved her boyfriend. Ever since that incident Takeru had tried to take his   
life, she spent more time with him, not trusting him to be by himself, slowly falling in love   
with him, while all along, she already had someone else. She knew it was wrong but couldn't help   
it.  
  
Takeru stared at her wantingly. Mimi saw the look and started for the front door. She opened it   
quietly and walked out. She stopped and took a glimpse of Takeru. Takeru stared back at her. He   
wasn't letting her go out that door. He wanted her. He wanted her so much he could die if she   
didn't spend this one night with him.  
  
He walked over to her and shut the door. Mimi stared at him, backing away to the closed door.   
Takeru walked closer to her, trapping her against the door. She grabbed his face and kissed him   
intensely, jumping on him. Takeru wrapped his arms around her legs, carrying her back to his bed.  
  
"I don't care if you have two boyfriends, I want you so bad Mimi...God...you don't know how much   
I want to do this..." Takeru said staring at her body wantingly. He pulled her jacket off,   
pushing her against the bed.   
  
"Takeru..."  
  
"Shh, just this one night Mimi, please...I need you..." Takeru said, touching her hair, his   
fingers shaking. Mimi stared up into his eyes.  
  
"What about your parents...?"  
  
"They're not here, we can take as long as we want," Takeru said happily. He pulled off her   
tanktop and kissed her, slowly undoing her bra.  
  
"Takeru...please..." Mimi begged, helplessly.   
  
"I have to have you Mimi...I have to..." Takeru said, moving his hand between her legs. Mimi   
pulled them apart, letting him touch her. She pushed herself up against him, kissing him with   
passionate violence. Takeru pulled her on top of him, falling off the bed.   
  
******  
  
"Takeru! Wake up, I think your brother's home!" Mimi said, getting off Takeru's bed. Takeru stared   
at her unconciously. He was still completely exhausted.   
  
"Yamato? So? It's not like he's coming in here," he said, getting up as well. Mimi walked around   
the room panicking, picking up her clothes and things. Takeru smiled at her and wrapped his arms   
around her bare hips, making her feel weak. She turned and kissed him. He kissed her back, moving   
his hands below her hips.  
  
"Takeru! Come on...your brother's going to..." Mimi pleaded, looking at the door.  
  
"Why? What is it my brother? What's wrong with my brother?"  
  
"What's wrong with your brother is that he's my boyfriend," Mimi said.  
  
"WHAT!? My brother? Why didn't you tell me?" Takeru asked.   
  
"Because you wouldn't listen...Takeru you were shaking," Mimi said, touching his face. Takeru   
stared at her still shocked.  
  
"I'm sorry...this is all my fault..."  
  
"No, it's my fault, I should've stopped myself. Takeru...what do I do?" Mimi asked. Takeru stared   
deep into her eyes.  
  
"Tell me...do you love him?" Takeru asked. Mimi was speechless. "Do you?"  
  
"Yes...but not as much as I love you. I should've told you earlier...dammit! Uh...I hate myself   
so much!" Mimi said hitting her head with her palm. Takeru put her hand down and kissed it. She   
stared at him sweetly.  
  
"My brother would never have to know," Takeru whispered in her ear. She stared at Takeru amazed.   
He acted older than most of the guys she knew at her school. It made her want him even more. She   
kissed him, pulling him close to her. She ran her fingers in his hair as he urged her tongue to   
come to his mouth. Mimi kissed him harder, making her lips ache.  
  
"Takeru? Big brother's home!" Yamato said from outside. Takeru quickly pulled away from her and   
pushed her into the closet.   
  
Yamato put his house keys down and knocked on Takeru's door. Takeru fixed his bed and sat on it.  
  
"Come in," he said, smiling as his brother came in. Yamato looked around his room suspiciously.   
Then he laughed.  
  
"You're not hiding anyone in here are you...of course you're not, why'd I ask that question?"   
Yamato said, continuing to laugh. Takeru laughed nervously with him. Mimi fiddled with her   
fingers inside the closet, listening to the brothers' conversation.  
  
"Yeah...that was a...stupid question," Takeru said, his smile turning into a nervous expression.   
Yamato sat down.  
  
"So...I heard there was some kind of dance going on at school...maybe you're planning on taking   
someone very special like...let's say...Hikari?" Yamato said, making Takeru as angry as ever. He   
never wanted to hear that name in his entire life and beyond. He wanted to get over her, start   
again...this time with Mimi...and the problem with Yamato.  
  
'How come every time I find someone I really love, it always ends up to be trouble...or bad   
news...if Mimi wasn't going out with Yamato, this would have been perfect...perfect...stupid   
problems...' Takeru thought, hatefully.  
  
"Um...Yamato...I broke up with her months ago...I'm over her...really," Takeru said, staring at   
his brother truthfully. Yamato nodded his head. He seemed disappointed.  
  
"But...you guys were such a good couple. All the girls at school were so jealous. Especially   
because Hikari had you and you had Hikari..and life was perfect," he said.  
  
'It was perfect. Life was perfect...I love her--I loveD her so much...loved..I USED to...I love  
Mimi now. God, what is my problem. Am I really over her...' Takeru thought. Yamato stood up.  
  
"Well, I gotta get ready for tonight's concert. You're coming right?" Yamato asked before he walked  
out of the door.  
  
"Sure I am," Takeru said. Yamato smiled and walked out, Takeru went after him and closed the door.  
  
He leaned against the door, relieved.  
  
"So what do we do now?" Mimi asked, coming out of the dresser. Takeru just smiled.  
  
  
  
Okay, that was kinda weird. Please read and review Takimi fans!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

  
  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon   
  
Author's Note: It's been too long since I wrote the second chapter to this fic. I just thought it wouldn't be popular or anything. I thought it would bore the hell out of people...but it didn't, surprisingly. And...what!? It's still being reviewed? Are you kidding me? I am serious...anyways, besides my bewilderment for this fic ACTUALLY getting ACTUAL reviews and not flames, here it is...viola!! I promise you, this time, I won't take a decade writing the chapters to this fic. If you didn't know, this is a TAKEMI! PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU ARE NOT A TAKEMI FAN!!! I'll stop blabbing... **   
  
The Boyfriend   
  
  
  
  
  
The school bell rang just as Mimi sat in her seat. Summer was unfortunately over. She felt as if everyone was staring at her, as if they knew what she had done with Takeru. She was embarrassed especially because they were so young. She gulped and tried to listen to the announcements over the intercom.   
  
  
  
_"The annual Fall Dance is coming folks!! Tickets are $9.00 at the door and $7.50 at the counter. Bring dates or friends--"_   
  
  
  
What am I going to do? Mimi thought. She felt so dirty. She felt like blaming Takeru. He had made her do what she did with him. She was mad at him for making her give in to lust and ignoring her moral priorities. She was never the type to cheat on anyone she cared about. Plus...how could he? Yamato was his brother!! Still...the blame was partly hers. She gave in to him, she forgot about Yamato and their perfectly steady relationship.   
  
  
  
_"Chess club has a meeting today at lunch--"_   
  
  
  
Mimi couldn't think. She sat idly through her classes. She wanted to cry. Wasn't there anyone she could talk to about her problems? Sora!! Sora would understand...   
  
  
  
"You _what_!?" Sora exclaimed. Mimi put her hand over Sora's mouth.   
  
  
  
"Don't be so loud!! I know...it was immature!" Mimi said, uneasily.   
  
  
  
"How--I mean...Mimi. Of all people, I didn't think you would do such a...a..."   
  
  
  
"Shut up."   
  
  
  
"Sorry."   
  
  
  
"Sora, I'm _really_ not a good liar, what'll happen? I made love with my boyfriend's brother."   
  
  
  
"Oh, oh, Jerry Springer, meet Mimi Tachikawa," Sora joked.   
  
  
  
"Sora!!" Mimi scolded, feeling desperate.   
  
  
  
"I'm sorry, I'll help you. Just keep all subjects away from TK Takaishi, do you understand?"   
  
  
  
"When I talk to _him_?" Mimi asked.   
  
  
  
"No, when you are talking with Yama...oh...speaking of Yamato, here he comes. We'll talk later," Sora said, picking at her food.   
  
  
  
Yamato approached the two girls. He looked disgruntled. "Hey ladies," he said, giving Mimi a quick kiss. Sora stared at her. Mimi looked guilty beyond reason. She felt like telling him everything.   
  
  
  
"What's up Yamato," Sora said.   
  
  
  
"Nothing much, there's just some new girl at school. Taichi said she was crushing on me. I don't believe him," Yamato said, taking his cheeseburger with both hands. "Taichi is such a dork."   
  
  
  
"Hey, you are good-looking," Sora said. Mimi was so grateful that Sora was keeping a steady conversation with Yamato without getting into any detail about the dance or Takeru.   
  
  
  
"Thanks Sora...I hope Mimi still thinks so," Yamato joked. Mimi smiled half-heartedly.   
  
  
  
"Of course I do," Mimi said. At the corner of her eye she caught Takeru's gaze. The two stared at each other with an unexpected desire. Mimi's heart raced in a beating frenzy. She quickly looked away, wanting to cry. She wanted Takeru so much. What was going on with her body? What was going on with her mind?   
  
  
  
Absent-mindedly, she stood up. Yamato and Sora looked up at her.   
  
  
  
"Where're you going Meems?" Sora asked.   
  
  
  
"I--I need to go to the bathroom," she said, glancing back at Takeru who was, by now, talking to Daisuke. He looked apologetic and Daisuke looked frightened.   
  
  
  
"I'll see you after school right?" Yamato asked, looking up at her eagerly.   
  
  
  
"Yeah, of course you will. Same place we always...meet," Mimi said her voice solemn. Sora winced. Mimi was a bad liar. One could tell she was hiding something just by the tone of her voice. Yamato recognized the look on her face and frowned.   
  
  
  
"Sure Meems," he said softly. He would ask her later.   
  
  
  
Mimi left the two and headed straight for the bathroom. She wanted to throw up...then she realized. They hadn't used a condom when she and Takeru had been together. She couldn't be pregnant. Besides...it couldn't tell a person just in a couple of days...right? She closed her eyes as she mumbled "it's going to be all right" over and over again.   
  
  
  
"Mimi!" she heard someone call. Mimi continued walking and breathed deeply. She couldn't talk to anyone. She knew some girls would've thought it was exciting to lose your virginity, and at first, she had been, but reality flowed back and she became miserable.   
  
  
  
"Hey Mimi, wait up!" She recognized the voice. Takeru.   
  
  
  
Uh...she groaned. Why couldn't he go away? Why? _Why_?   
  
  
  
"Takeru, please...I can't talk..." Mimi said, walking faster. Takeru caught up with her eventually. He stood right in front of her. Mimi quickly stopped, afraid to touch him. She knew that if she did, she wouldn't just stop there.   
  
  
  
"Mimi. Look, I just want to apologize. It's all my fault. I was so angry at Hikari...I just wanted to forget all about her. If it felt like I was using you, I'm sorry. I promise that if anything happens to you, I will deal with it. I'll help you. I really care about you Mimi…" Takeru said, looking extremely sincere. Mimi said nothing and stared at the ground. Takeru continued. "I know this whole…you and me…together…is probably not going to work out because of you and Yamato…so, just tell me what you want to do okay? I'll be here….and even you don't want to be with me, I'll be here anyways…" Takeru was starting to feel a strong pang of discomfort. Mimi was so quiet it didn't even seem as if she was listening to him. "I'll be going now…" he said.   
  
  
  
He knew he had to get away from her that very moment. She was feeling guilty and maybe even…obscene. He slowly walked back to the lunchroom, leaving Mimi staring after him. Did he have feelings for Mimi? Whatever he had thought when they were in the heat-of-the-moment, was it real? Was it anger? He had betrayed his brother because he was angry at Hikari and wanted Mimi.   
  
  
  
  
  
For the rest of the periods, Takeru daydreamed… His mind was completely focused on the older girl who had an interest in him. As he headed towards his locker, he crashed into someone.   
  
  
  
The girl looked up at him to apologize. Takeru stared back at her. Their eyes locked.   
  
  
  
"Hikari," Takeru said.   
  
  
  
"TK! I'm…I'm so sorry," Hikari said. Takeru stared straight into her eyes. Her eyes looked sad and sympathetic. Was she sorry for crashing into him, or for hurting him?   
  
  
  
Takeru did not answer her. He picked up her school books from the ground where they had been absent-mindedly dropped, and handed them to her. He continued on his way though the constant memory of their breakup haunted him. He didn't even know what he did wrong. The memories had disappeared for a while, or just pushed into the deepest part of his brain, but now, they were back in all their terrible glory…   
  
  
  
*flashback*   
  
  
  
He had just gotten off the phone with her after she had said a very audible "I love you". He was missing her too much over the vacation and he had to see her. She said that she would see him tomorrow morning, but he wanted to see her now.   
  
  
  
Maybe I could surprise her, Takeru thought as he walked out of his house. He took his bike and rode to Hikari's house on the familiar route. He had missed his home over the vacation and was so upset that he had taken the scenery for granted when he was still there, now he enjoyed every part of it. Also because he was still with his best friend/ girlfriend Hikari Kamiya.   
  
  
  
When he reached the back fence of the house, he parked his bike at the side and began climbing the ladder to her bedroom upstairs. It wasn't unusual since he always did this, even when her parents were home. They would open the door and get caught, but over the years, Hikari's parents grew to trust Takeru and didn't mind at all that he climbed up her bedroom window. After all, they were just best friends…   
  
  
  
Takeru looked through the curtains, hoping to find her there. He smiled. She was there after all. But then, at the corner of his eye, he saw another figure. A young man with familiar, untamed hair.   
  
  
  
Probably Taichi, Takeru assumed. He had been wrong. As he looked closer, he found that it was Daisuke Motomiya. One of his best friends. It didn't seem to occur to him that anything was happening between them…that Daisuke was just visiting…but he suddenly kissed Hikari. Instead of pulling away as Takeru expected, Hikari giggled softly and wrapped her arms around Daisuke's neck. Takeru was horrified. Maybe it was for a play? He said to himself, not wanting to believe it. Where are their scripts?   
  
  
  
Takeru was so angry. He fought back his tears. He knew that the older digidestineds had teased him because he cried when he was angry, but he had grown out of the habit, though there were some times that he still felt he wanted to. The anger boiled. Takeru was the least expected to throw a tantrum and beat someone up, but before he knew what he was doing, he climbed in.   
  
  
  
He was fighting, though he couldn't see what he was hitting. The fury claimed him and he was sitting on Daisuke. Hikari was screaming, but he couldn't hear her. He just beat with an undying hatred.   
  
  
  
Before he knew it was over, arms had held him back and Hikari was crying over Daisuke as he was being revived. Takeru stared at Daisuke. It was as if the sense had been knocked into him. He looked at Daisuke's face, then he looked down at his own hands and found blood.   
  
  
  
What have I done?   
  
  
  
*end of flashback*   
  
  
  
Takeru shook his head. He never wanted to relive that again. What he did with Daisuke was unquestionably wrong.   
  
  
  
What am I turning into? Takeru asked himself as he headed to his locker. He forgot all about Hikari, who was still standing there. Am I turning corrupt. First he had beaten Daisuke, then he had attempted suicide, then he jumped in bed with Mimi at the same time betraying Yamato. Can a single guy create all that drama?   
  
  
  
He carefully placed his things in his neat, organized locker. He sighed. At least he was still coordinated. That didn't change at all. He shut his locker and walked out of school to his mother's car.   
  
  
  
  
  
Hikari was still at the same spot where Takeru had left her. She was sorry about everything. Her and Takeru's relationship would've remained happy if she hadn't gone off and kissed Daisuke. But for some reason, she didn't want their relationship to go any deeper than it already was. She wanted something different…exciting to her, in her own special way. She decided to be with Daisuke. But if she did, why was she feeling horribly guilty? Why did she have this angry feeling every time she told herself she didn't love Takeru?   
  
  
  
"Hey Kari," said a comforting voice from behind her. She felt arms wrapping around her waist. She smiled and gently kissed the boy's cheek.   
  
  
  
"Hey Davis," she answered.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Is it just me, or are digimon fanfiction deteriorating? Well, just an observation. Please R&R if you can…   
  
  
  



End file.
